


Three's Company

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Ass Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Tags Are Hard, nishinoya secretly recording
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: Nishinoya is worried about his best friend, Hinata. He knows the signs of abuse, has seen the bruises. But he's never actually seen anything happen between the two of them. Needing evidence, Nishinoya decides to follow the two home to get a first hand look at their relationship when they're alone and discovers something far from what he had expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Spying

Nishinoya walked down the hall, wondering if he should buy lunch or save his money for snacks after school. After a moment, he decided he’d at least buy a drink now to help get him through the day and to those delicious seaweed snacks he loved so much. He headed toward the vending machines nestled behind the gym; it was so out of the way that most students didn’t use it, meaning it was more likely to be stocked with the best drinks.

Rounding a corner, he spied Kageyama and Hinata. He was about to call out to them, but something about their stance made him pause; quickly, he hid himself around the corner, peering out at the pair.

Kageyama had Hinata shoved against the wall, one hand pressed against the wall by Hinata’s head, the other grasping the smaller boy’s chin, forcing it up, making it so Hinata couldn’t avoid Kageyama’s gaze.

“I don’t ever want you to do that again,” Kageyama was saying. “If I catch you, you’ll be punished, do you understand?”

“I understand,” Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama paused, then turned his head in Nishinoya’s direction. Nishinoya jumped back, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. There was a moment of silence, then Kageyama said, “I’ll see you at practice.”

Nishinoya heard the sound of retreating footsteps and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. What the hell had he just seen? What was going on with those two?

“Nishinoya?”

Jumping at the sound of his name, Nishinoya turned and saw Hinata. “O-oh, Hinata, hey,” he said.

“How long have you been standing there?” Hinata asked, a look of worry on his face.

“I just got here,” Nishinoya said a little too fast. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen, making it light up. “Oh, would you look at the time, lunch is almost over. Well, better get back to class. See you at practice!”

Nishinoya turned to hurry away only for Hinata to grab his arm. "Hey, um, could you...not say anything about that, please?"

Turning back, Nishinoya saw the look on Hinata's face, red and embarrassed. Nishinoya's heart sank, knowing that if Hinata was asking this of him there meant there was something to hide. "Yeah, sure," he said before heading back to class.

Nishinoya did his best to focus on his work, but his mind kept drifting back to what he had witnessed, playing the scene over and over in his head. Sure, Kageyama had always been...aggressive with Hinata, but wasn’t that a bit too much? He decided to invite Hinata over to his house after practice. He needed to talk to Hinata about this, even if it was only to reassure himself that Hinata was okay and there wasn’t anything going on.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Leaping from his chair, Nishinoya grabbed his bag and ran to the gym, rushing up the stairs and throwing the door to the clubroom open. Hinata was already there, halfway through pulling his tshirt on. He squealed and rushed to pull the shirt down over his stomach, but not before Nishinoya glimpsed a spatter of bruises covering his abdomen in various stages of healing.

Narrowing his eyes, Nishinoya closed the door behind him and strode up to Hinata. “Hey, you should come over my house after practice today.”

Hinata blinked and said, “I wish I could but I already told Kageyama I would go over his house to study today.”

Nishinoya heard the sound of the clubroom door opening and turned to see Kageyama standing in the doorway. Not willing to be swayed, Nishinoya turned back to Hinata and said, “Great. We can all study at Kageyama’s house. It’ll be fun.”

“Um,” said Hinata. His eyes flicked over Nishinoya’s shoulder toward Kageyama, then back at Nishinoya. “You can’t, um, because...Kageyama’s parents only let him have one friend over at a time?”

It was obviously a lie, but Nishinoya let it go because it was clear he was getting nowhere. Instead, he changed into his gym clothes and headed down to the gym to warm up. He stood on the sidelines and death glared at Kageyama as he berated Hinata every time he messed something up.

There was no way he could leave this alone. Hinata was his friend, and he needed to protect him. It was obvious what was happening; Kageyama had taken things to the next level. What had started as verbal abuse had escalated into physical abuse. Nishinoya had learned about domestic violence, and now that he ran through the different warning signs, he wondered how he hadn’t seen it before. Controlling, isolating from friends, the bruises...it all fit.

He had to help his friend, had to tell someone...but he didn’t have any proof, only speculation. If he could witness something first hand, then he’d be able to go to a teacher or a police officer for sure. That only left one option; he was going to have to follow Hinata and Kageyama until he saw something.

When practice ended, Nishinoya purposefully dawdled in the clubroom until Hinata and Kageyama left. He followed them at a distance, making sure to stay as hidden as possible in case they turned around and noticed him. Finally, they came to a house and stepped up to the front door. Kageyama unlocked the door and the two disappeared inside.

Nishinoya ran up to the house and, making sure no one was looking, crawled into the bushes by the front door. Slowly, he lifted his head and peered into a window that let him see into the foyer. There was Hinata and Kageyama, throwing their bags down and taking off their shoes. As soon as they had, Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pushed him against the wall. Nishinoya gasped. He hadn’t expected anything to happen yet. Hinata hadn’t even done anything; Nishinoya felt his heart sink. Was it really that bad between the two of them?

Fumbling with his phone, Nishinoya opened the camera app and pressed record. If he could get it on film, there would be no way for Kageyama to wiggle out of it. Through the screen, he watched Kageyama grab Hinata by the hair and pull his head to the side, exposing his neck. Using the other hand to pull down the collar of Hinata’s shirt, Kageyama dipped his head and began nipping at Hinata’s neck. Hinata moaned loud enough that Nishinoya could hear it through the thick pane of glass.

Oh. This was unexpected. The puzzle pieces that he thought had fit together were now rearranging themselves to show another picture.

Hinata clutched at the back of Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama lifted his head from Hinata’s throat and kissed him, desperate, almost like drinking water for the first time in days. Hinata moaned again and lifted one leg to wrap around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama grasped it, then reached out to hike up Hinata’s other leg. They kissed deeper, Kageyama grinding his hips against Hinata. Then, they broke apart. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled him away from the wall; Hinata clung to him, kissing his neck as Kageyama headed toward the stairs and out of view.

Nishinoya sat for a moment in the bushes, stunned. He pressed the button to end the recording and slipped his phone back into his pocket. For the first time, he noticed that his dick was straining against the confines of his pants. There was only one thought in his mind; he had to see more.

Leaving his bookbag in the bushes, Nishinoya crawled around to the back of the house. There, he found a large tree; hopefully, it would help him find what he was looking for. It took him a few tries, but eventually he was able to jump up and grab the bottom branch and pull himself up. From there, it was easy to climb through the thick branches until he was at the same height as the second story; and where, to his great luck, was the window to Kageyama’s room. He had left the curtains thrown wide open and the window cracked to let in the warm spring air.

Nishinoya had gotten there in time to see both boys sitting on the bed, their shirts off. Hinata was straddling Kageyama while Kageyama sucked furiously at the skin on his chest. He came away a moment later, leaving a bright red hickey.

Ah. So that was where all those bruises came from.

“Let me give you one,” Hinata whined. “Please?”

“No,” Kageyama said gruffly. “These are to remind you who you belong to. And who do you belong to?”

“You,” Hinata sighed.

Holy shit. This was really hot. Without really thinking, Nishinoya pulled out his phone and began recording the two again.

“I think Nishinoya might be catching onto us, though,” Hinata continued.

His heart almost stopped at the sound of his name.

“Why’s that?” Kageyama dropped his head to kiss along Hinata’s collar bone.

“I think he saw us during lunch today. What’ll we do if he tells?”

“What is he going to tell? That he saw us standing close together? It’s not like he caught us sucking each other’s dicks or anything.”

Hinata was quite for a moment, then laughed.

“What?”

“I was just thinking about Nishinoya catching us.”

Kageyama paused his kisses and looked Hinata in the eyes. A hand snaked up and gently grasped Hinata’s throat. “You like the thought of Nishinoya catching us?” he whispered. “Of him watching us fuck?”

Hinata nodded. Kageyama squeezed, cutting off Hinata’s airway. Nishinoya could hear Hinata's breathing get raspy. 

“I bet you want Nishinoya too, don’t you, you fucking slut? You want to suck his dick and have him cum all over your face?” Kageyama growled. “How fucking dare you. _I_ own you, not Nishinoya. You belong to me. It seems you’ve forgotten that.”

In an instant, Kageyama had Hinata face down on the bed. He grabbed Hinata’s pants and pulled them down, exposing his bare ass. Kageyama spanked him, the sharp slap cutting through the air. Hinata cried out and said, “Thank you, sir.”

Nishinoya was breathless. His dick throbbed painfully. He desperately needed to jack off, but he couldn’t do that and keep recording at the same time. He looked around, then wedged his phone in between two branches, positioning it so that it would stay upright and wouldn’t miss any of the good stuff. Shifting, Nishinoya undid his pants and pulled his dick out, precum leaking from it’s tip. What Nishinoya lacked in length he made up for in girth; he was so thick he could barely fully grasp himself in his own hand. He eagerly began pumping, eyes trained on the window through the branches.

Kageyama spanked Hinata one last time, then pulled him up from his hands and knees by his hair. Hinata groaned in response, his dick full and twitching. Kageyama pulled his pants down, letting his own erection spring free. Fingers wrapped in Hinata’s hair, he pulled Hinata’s face forward and forced his dick into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata accepted it eagerly. Kageyama started off slow, gently gliding Hinata’s head back and forth, but within minutes was forcefully thrusting himself down Hinata’s throat. Nishinoya was slightly worried Kageyama might break Hinata’s nose with how rough he was being, but Hinata’s mounting cries of pleasure told him how much Hinata loved it. 

Nishinoya panted with the pleasure flooding his body. He couldn’t take it anymore; biting his lip against a cry, he came, ribbons of cum squirting into the air and falling to the ground below, almost sounding like rain when it hit the earth. Slowly, he came down from the high, focusing back on the pair in time for Kageyama to let out his own cry of pleasure, dumping his seed into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata eagerly swallowed.

“Good boy,” Kageyama said, stroking Hinata’s hair softly.

Realizing that their play was coming to an end, Nishinoya snatched up his phone and hit the button to stop recording. Stuffing his limp dick back into his pants, he scrambled down the tree, shame flooding his face. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. How was he supposed to look either of them in the face after not only learning that they fucked, but that he had jacked off to them doing it? Oh God.

Snatching his bag from the bushes, he hurried down the street, desperate to get away from the two of them, from his shame. Without really thinking about it, he rode the train back home, walked into his house without saying hello to his family, and shut himself in his room.

He stood there for a moment, then pulled out his phone, opening the picture app. There it was, the video he had just made. He tapped it, selecting it from the dozens of other pictures and videos. It came up, the still picture of Kageyama and Hinata with a play button superimposed over it.

Nishinoya’s finger hovered over the trash can button. He paused for a moment. He really should delete the video. It wasn't fair to his teammates. He really should...

Instead, he hit play.


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has asked Nishinoya to come over his house after Nishinoya had been secretly filming him and Hinata. Is this just an innocent study session or has Kageyama invited Nishinoya over for other reasons?

“Hey.”

Nishinoya looked up and paled when he saw Kageyama standing before him. This was the first time he was seeing Kageyama in person after the despicable act he had done on Friday; following Hinata and Kageyama home, peeping through the windows to see them getting intimate, only to decide to stay and not just watch but to record their sexual escapade.

“Hey,” Nishinoya said, his voice coming out much higher than it usually did. He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice, “What’s up?”

“Did you want to come over after school?”

“Ah--um--I--I mean, why?”

Kageyama gave him a blank look and said, “Weren’t you asking Hinata about it on Friday? It would be rude to let Hinata come over and not you.”

“So it’s just going to be the two of us?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yup.”

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. With a wave, Kageyama disappeared into his classroom.

Nishinoya was confused. When Hinata had said on Friday only one person was allowed over Kageyama’s house at a time, it was clearly a lie just so the two of them could be together. So why was Kageyama still acting as though the lie was true? Was he just trying to be polite, so make up for Friday? Or did he have ulterior motives?

During practice that afternoon, Nishinoya tried to focus on practice but found his gaze wandering back toward Hinata and Kageyama time and time again, unable to get what he saw on Friday (and Saturday, and Sunday, as he had watched the video over and over) out of his mind.

Finally, practice ended. He and Kageyama waved to Hinata as he peddled toward the mountain. Silently, he followed Kageyama to his house, staying a step behind so he could act like he hadn’t been there before. Before he knew it, they were at Kageyama’s house and stepping through the door into the foyer. Nishinoya took incredible care to focus on his shoes and his bag and not look at the place where he knew Kageyama had pinned Hinata against the wall in a fit of passion.

“Come on, let’s go up to my room.”

Heart pounding, Nishinoya followed Kageyama to his room. He tried to look around in a normal way, but he didn’t know how to do normal anything anymore. He knew this room, and yet it looked entirely different from this angle. His eyes darting to the window, he nonchalantly made his way towards it. From this angle, he could easily see the spot he had been perched in just days ago. It was a miracle he hadn’t been caught.

Two arms suddenly encircled him, one coming across his chest to gently hold his chin, the other curling across his abdomen to the opposite hip. Nishinoya could feel Kageyama’s warm body pressing into his back. “You know something, don’t you, Nishinoya?” Kageyama murmured in his ear. “Did you really think that you could look at me the way you have been and get away with it?”

Nishinoya froze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“I see,” Kageyama said. “I suppose you think you can also get away with watching me fuck Hinata?” Nishinoya gasped. Kageyama chuckled and said, “That’s right, I know all about that, you dirty boy.” Kageyama nipped at Nishinoya’s earlobe, causing shivers of pleasure to coarse through his body.

“Does Hinata know?”

“No, not yet. He probably wouldn’t have even noticed if you’d been standing in the middle of the room, the stupid slut.” The hand at Nishinoya’s waist began to creep lower. “That wasn’t very nice, what you did. Illegal, in fact. I could tell everyone how you were peeping on us.” Kageyama paused. “Or, you could make it up to me.”

“You’d really out yourselves to the team?” Nishinoya said with a slight laugh.

Kageyama shrugged. “No, because we both know you’d rather do this instead.” He dropped his hand lower, grazing Nishinoya’s crotch. Nishinoya gasped in response, feeling his dick twitch.

“N-no,” he gasped but he made no move to pull away. Instead, he sighed when Kageyama fully pressed his hand against his cock. “Please, don’t.”

“Why not?” Kageyama whispered. “We both know you want it.” He rubbed his palm rhythmically across the quickly growing form that was Nishinoya’s penis. His other hand tightened slightly around Nishinoya’s throat. “Tell me how much you want it.”

There was a part of Nishinoya that was terrified. He had never even kissed anyone before, and now here was Kageyama, wanting him to do who knows what. But there was also a part of him that was incredibly excited to see what would happen next.

“I--I really want it,” he said.

Kageyama laughed almost evilly, then continued to bite at Nishinoya’s ear. Feeling Kageyama’s hot breath in his ear, Nishinoya moaned, letting his head fall to the side. He could feel Kageyama’s smile against his neck at his act of submission. Kageyama fingered the waistband of Nishinoya’s pants before sliding his hand in, feeling for Nishinoya’s dick. At the alien feeling of someone else’s fingers on his penis, Nishinoya gasped.

Kageyama pulled Nishinoya’s dick out of his pants so he could get better access. Slowly, he stroked Nishinoya, occasionally pausing to rub his thumb across the slit in the head of his penis, using Nishinoya’s precum to slick his fingers. Nishinoya tried to fight the moans escaping from his lips but quickly gave up, instead loudly voicing his pleasure.

“Good boy,” Kageyama purred in his ear.

“I’m going to--,” he gasped.

At that, Kageyama’s hand stilled. “Oh, no,” he said. “We can’t have that. At least, not until you get me off. Get on your knees.”

“I can’t.”

“Don’t you want me to get you off?”

“Yes, but...but I’ve never…”

“Even better. Now get on your knees.”

Kageyama unwound himself from Nishinoya and stepped back, undoing his pants. Shakily, Nishinoya turned and got onto his knees. Kageyama pulled his pants down to his thighs and grasped himself. Nishinoya looked up at him, liking the way Kageyama stood over him. Then, an image popped into his head; Kageyama forcefully thrusting himself into Hinata’s mouth. Fear coarsed through his veins. He didn’t want that to happen to him. He shivered.

Kageyama stepped up to him. “Open your mouth,” he commanded.

Nishinoya shook his head.

“Open your mouth,” Kageyama repeated, more forcefully this time.

Nishinoya shook his head again.

Kageyama scowled. “No one says no to me.” He grabbed Nishinoya by the chin and pressed his fingers into his cheeks, forcing Nishinoya’s mouth open. Nishinoya’s hands flailed and fell on the only thing within reach; Kageyama’s ass. Nishinoya squeezed, digging his nails in, but Kageyama groaned in response and started slowly moving Nishinoya’s head back and forth, sliding his hands from Nishinoya’s face to his hair.

Nishinoya stayed, tensed, in that one position, waiting in terror for when Kageyama was going to start really thrusting, but he never did. Instead, he slowly guided Nishinoya’s head up and down his dick, only making him suck half of Kageyama’s dick instead of the entire length. Slowly, Nishinoya started to relax. Slowly, Kageyama went a little bit deeper. Nishinoya relaxed a bit more, so Kageyama decided to go a little bit faster.

It was at the point where Nishinoya started pulling himself further onto Kageyama’s dick that he came. He didn’t warn Nishinoya, simply letting himself cum over and over into the unsuspecting boy’s mouth. He struggled for a moment, but that made the whole thing feel even sweeter. When Kageyama finally let Nishinoya go, he fell back, spitting cum out onto the floor.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Nishinoya coughed.

In response, Kageyama pushed Nishinoya back and grabbed his dick, stroking it once before dipping his head down. Kageyama licked the tip of Nishnoya’s penis, causing the smaller boy to gasp, before taking Nishinoya fully into his mouth. Kageyama had no trouble burying his face up to Nishinoya’s pubes as he sucked him off. Nishinoya cried out. It was too much, it overwhelmed him. He reached for Kageyama’s head to get him to stop, or at least slow down, but Kageyama grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his sides. Nishinoya struggled but couldn’t break free.

Where Kageyama was neat with everything else, he was incredibly sloppy in this area. Spit dripped thickly down Nishinoya’s thick shaft, pooling on his stomach. Kageyama’s mouth was so soft and wet that he couldn’t help but move in time with Kageyama, thrusting, mounting, until finally he came.

Kageyama swallowed, licked his lips and said, “That’s how it’s done.”


End file.
